Ice and Fire
by Famously Anonymous
Summary: That day I cried a little, I screamed a little, I begged a little, I died a little, I broke a little. That day. I didn't feel anymore, not even a little.


Fire and Ice was a little plot that xSweet Dreamerx made up when she was maybe, eleven? Now, older but not much more mature, she has decided to rewrite because her story had no future and no ending that SD could weave in that seemed well, practical. Reading over her story SD found too many clichés (The rewrite will most likely also contain countless number of clichés) that seemed, stupid. Yes, SD is blunt and speaks in third person but that's quite all right because you readers will be happy that the overdramatic first chapter will be cut off and chapter two and three must go as well. Do not fret to those who enjoyed those chapters, SD will most likely stumble upon writer's block by chapter two so she will pretty much be rewriting Chapter Two because SD just isn't one who can think of amazing events for each chapter. Enjoy!

Summary: After the "most fabulous" couple broke into pieces, Sana Kurata broke with the relationship. Her sadness to anger and she held the strongest grudge against men. But, after accidental meetings and odd realization Sana Kurata begins to fall for playboy Akito Hayama. But, he wasn't a playboy for no reason.

Prologue 

Maybe I wanted to see the events unfold before me.

No, I wanted to see the events unfold before me. I didn't want to sleep restless for another night wondering if they realized they were hurting another and stopped before the situation was out of their control. But that was the thing, it was already out of control maybe for weeks maybe for months but I chose to be oblivious to their casual bumps and flirty glances.

They hadn't noticed me in the shadows until it was too late.

I noticed that he was missing and so was his co-star. Everyone exchanged glances from one another, words were exchanged, and then all eyes moved onto me. They expected me to storm through the doors, find him and cry and scream at him, and pull the cheating whore's hair. What was disgusting was they wanted to see the episode occur. They wanted to watch as the drunk teenage idol break down in front of them and let the paparazzi take shots as this all occurred.

The business thrived off drama like that, for a party to be even worth going to was not the food or the guest, well it was a bit about the guest, but the media coverage. A magazine with a passage such as "Everyone and Anyone were there to witness as (_Famous Person_) realized (_huge scandal_)." The guest could sigh with faux pity and state, "Oh poor, (Famous Person) I was at the fashion show when the realized (scandal) happened. I was in the powder room comforting the poor soul." Of course the last sentence was a lie but in the business a chance to make one look better, increased one's social status, or get one invited to more scandal promised events would be snatched before one could even register the opportunity.

I fell for the urges in every guest's eyes that screamed, "Find the bloke and throw a fit and scream and ball your eyes out!" before but I learned from my mistakes and kept a cool exterior. I continued to drink my daiquiri not once registering the taste in my mouth. I politely excused myself to the restroom as everyone watched as I left my table. Before I could even sigh with relief I realized that the murmurs that were coming behind the swung open glass doors were all too familiar.

Quietly I glanced behind the maroon colored curtains and my breath caught in my throat. I had my suspicions that their time together was more then professional but a part of me prayed that I was paranoid and they had no feelings for each other. But he was pressed against her with her back to the wall. I could not see his face but I knew those messy locks from the times I once ran my hands through them as the wrench did then. My vision blurred and it seemed that someone pressed MUTE the shouting from the kitchens became silent, the room which held the guest were down to a mummer, but I could read her lips as she leaned her body against his and whispered into his ear, her mouth lingered there for a moment too long for a friendly exchanged.

"Stay tonight," the disgusting starlet whispered. I choked and he turned around alarmed, his expression turned from shock to guilt to pure innocence within 5 seconds. We were all actors/actresses for a reason; we were the best at pretending and manipulating our faces into how we wanted to feel rather then how we really felt.

He stepped back from her as if to prove his innocence and held his arms open to me. I took a step back as a torn sob came from my chest, he proceeded toward me and I continued to step back until my back was directly against the lady's powder room.

"Sana," he spoke in a husky tone as if he expected that if he could remember my name that everyone was alright, that my mind and eyes were playing tricks on me and he didn't just a few minutes ago have another women between him and a wall.

I realized my face was drenched and I felt weak as I began to let the exterior break. "Oh," I couldn't muster anymore as my hand flew to my mouth; I felt my dinner. The tears wouldn't stop I continued to tell myself to stop the emotional outbreak but every part of my body protested as they proceeded doing what it pleased.

"I know what occurred between Ami and I seems so-" He stopped and raked through his mind to find the appropriate word. I laughed an edge to my voice; of course he used her name that was for the movie. "We were acting. It was a Scene that we never had to rehearse and Sana, now be reasonable-"

"Reasonable? How am I supposed to be reasonable when I caught you with her and you cannot even admit what a pig you are! Rehearse? What about all the nights you were together the last weeks? The hotel staff informed me personally you didn't check in until one in the morning! Were you too busy fucking her to rehearse the lines?" I screamed. My voice betrayed my feelings, all I wanted was for him to say he was sorry; that he never meant to hurt me, that he would change, that he would change for me. I would forgive him in a heartbeat.

But those words never left his lips.

"I think that you need to calm down maybe we should discuss this between us girls in the restroom. Don't you think it would be more-" how could someone actually speak in such a innocent voice when they were just caught cheating?

"I wasn't talking to you." I snapped furiously. "How are you even in the business? You're voice is wreaking from what I've heard, you couldn't feign sadness to save your worthless life, and your face makes people want to-" I could tear her apart right there and then.

"That's exactly why I can't stand you no longer!" He interrupted

"Any longer!" I screeched back.

"That's another reason; all you ever do is correct me. "No that's last season's print!" "Your jeans aren't at the right length." "It's and I not me." You enjoy tearing anyone around you apart. Does it pleasure you Sana? To watch another girl cry just because you're so insecure inside that you have to break others apart so you can feel on top?"

I stared as she smiled at me with a smug expression. I stared at him, what happened? We were perfect. We were together for two years. Two fucking years in high school is impossible, any relationship lasting longer then 2 months were torn apart in my business, I dedicated two years of my fucking life to him.

"How long?" I asked.

"Does it matter?" His eyes stared coldly at me.

"How long?" I persisted.

"Sana, it doesn't matter, alright? Come on." He beckoned his bitch to follow and she clung to his arm like a leech. They couldn't last, they wouldn't last.

"How fucking long!" I screamed and heads turned. He shook his head and I sneered at him. "When she leaves you for another guy; someone who's better looking, someone who has better style, someone with much more money, someone who can outdo you. Don't ask for any pity from me." My cold exterior was back as I wiped my mascara and eyeliner from my face.

"I never asked for any." I turned around and flung open the restroom's door. To anyone in the crowd Sana Kurata had everything under control. When anyone noticed the heated argument I had already wiped away any signs that I had cried. To everyone; Sana Kurata was a fighter.

But as the doors shut behind me and I had locked myself into stall the real Sana Kurata surfaced and I broke into a fresh wave of tears. Even after an hour of crying I sat in the stall holding myself as I shook and sobbed dry tears. I felt broken. I had never felt so lost in my life.

I fell to my knees and spilled my guts into the toilet seat before the tears began again the sobs became more painful as everything came crashing down around me. I felt raw and lonely. The mixture of emotions passed through me as everything turned pitch black.

But that was afterwards,

That was after he turned around

After the doors were locked behind me

After I knew no one could see me in such a pitiful state.

---


End file.
